SS501
Archivo:8673cd8ca3c510_full.jpg Información personal Origen Corea del Sur Información artística Género '''Pop, K-Pop, J-Pop '''Período de actividad 2005 - Presente Discográfica(s) '''Daesung Entertainment SS501 (pronunciado Double-S 501) es un grupo surcoreano de música pop integrado por cinco chicos bajo la dirección de DSP Entertainment. El nombre de la banda es una convinacion del alfabeto y numeros que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviacion para "Star". Los numeros 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". Su fan club oficial es conocido como Triple S. Integrantes Archivo:H_-_J.jpg Kim Hyun Joong (김현중) '''Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de junio, 1986 Altura: '''181 cm '''Peso: 68 kg Tipo de sangre: B Hobbies/Intereses: '''Nadar, baloncesto, fútbol, tocar la guitarra '''Familia: padres(mamá y papá), hermano mayor. Experiencias pasadas: MC Show Music Core, MC SBS Inki Gayo, MC Mnet Countdown Notas: '''Kim Hyun Joong ha sido anfitrion de MBC music show show!, debutando el 11 de noviembre del 2006, uniendose a Brian de Fly to the sky. Luego dejo el programa para preparar el debut del grupo en Japon, a comienzos del 2007. Tambien fue parte del elenco de We Got Married un programa de MBC junto a Hwangbo. Tambien formo parte del elenco del drama coreano Boys Before Flowers en el rol de "Yoon Ji Hoo". Es el lider de SS501. ---- Archivo:970ef556366100 full.jpg Heo Young Saeng (허영생) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''3 de noviembre, 1986 '''Altura: 178 cm Peso: '''63 kg '''Tipo de sangre: O Hobbies/Intereses: '''Escuchar música, piano, juegos, baloncesto '''Familia: padres Experiencias pasadas: '''DJ para "Youngstreet" Radio de SBS(de Junio a Agosto del 2006), MC Mnet Countdown Notas: Heo Young Saeng fue un antiguo aprendiz bajo SM Entertainment, se retiro para unirse a DSP Entertainment. Young Saeng es cercano a muchos miembros de TVXQ y Super Junior, en particular con Hero JaeJong, Yesung, y Choi Siwon. ---- Archivo:Cand528200803132014291.jpg Kim Kyu Jong (김규종) '''Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de febrero, 1987 Altura: 181 cm Peso: 65 kg Tipo de sangre: A Hobbies/Intereses: Escuchar música, baloncesto, leer, magia. Familia: padres, hermana menor Curiosidad: Tiene miedo a los perros. Experiencias pasadas: Mnet "Drama - Break", DJ para "Youngstreet" Radio de SBS, MC Mnet Countdown, MC para God of Cookery Expedition de MBC Notas: Kim Kyu Jong, junto con Park Jung Min, fueron DJs para "Youngstreet" radio de SBS. Es un miembro del subgrupo de SS501. ---- Archivo:Jungmin22.jpg Park Jung Min (박정민) Fecha de nacimiento: '''3 de abril, 1987 '''Altura: 181 cm Peso: 67 kg Tipo de sangre: O Hobbies/Intereses: Escribir canciones, escalar. Familia: Padres, hermano mayor, hermana mayor Curiodidad: No le gusta que le toquen los pies. Le apodan "Caballo". Le gusta las zanahorias. Experiencias pasadas: MTV Fresh VJ (de marzo a noviembre del 2003), DJ para "Youngstreet" Radio de SBS, MC de un programa(MBC) !느낌표: 위대한 유산 74434, MC de Inki Gayo de SBS, MC de Mnet Countdown, Musical 'Grease' (personaje principal : Danny). Notes: Jung Min tambien fue dj para "Youngstreet" de SBS junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong. Fue escogido como el actor principal en el musical Grease. ---- Archivo:Ss50111.jpg Kim Hyung Joon (김형준) Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de agosto, 1987 Altura: 180 cm Peso: '''68 kg '''Tipo de sangre: O Hobbies/Intereses: Escribir canciones, nadar, bailar. Familia: Padres, hermano menor Experiencias pasadas: '''MV (Catch) de Ock Joo Hyun (Fin.K.L), MC de Hello Chat de Mnet (2006), MC de ALBRARY de Mnet (2008), MC de Mnet Countdown. Notas: Es miembro del subgrupo de SS501. Tiene de sobrenombre magnae ( el miembro mas joven). El hermano de Kim Hyung Joon, Kim ki Bum (Marumir/마루미르) estaba en el grupo Xing, pero lo dejo en el 2007. Ahora esta en un nuevo grupo llamado U-kiss. Kim Hyung Joon es actualmente DJ para Music High de SBS (diariamente a las 2am) y asumio el rol de MC de Kim Kyu Jong como el MC de Every1's God of Cookery Expedition de MBC. Historia Debut SS501 debuto el 8 de junio del 2005 con su primer single "경고" ("Warning"), y con un segundo single "snow prince" lanzado en el 2005. El grupo estuvo inactivo en Corea la mayor parte del 2006. Aunque tuvieron una reunión de fans en Abril. La inactividad fue debido a la condición de la garganta de Heo Young Saeng, para la cual requirió cirugía y necesito tiempo para recobrarse totalmente. A mediados del 2006 tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Luego regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre. Los singles del álbum incluían "Unlock" y "Four Chance". Mientras promovían el álbum en programas de variedades y música, también grabaron un programa en Mnet llamado "SOS". En su dia numero 600 ganaron el premio Mutizen de SBS Inki Gayo por su canción "Four Chance". Archivo:Ss501.jpg Entrando a Japón Luego en el 2007, el grupo debuto en el mercado Japonés. Un fan club Japonés había sido establecido con el nombre de "Triple S Japón", debuto oficialmente el 25 de Marzo del 2007 cuando SS501 tuvo la primera reunión con ellos. En Corea, el número de miembros del fan club son aproximadamente 41,700 personas. El grupo lanzo un sigle Japonés llamado "Kokoro", el cual tiene múltiples versiones, incluyendo una con todos los miembros y otras 5 con los miembros individualmente. El single debuto #5 en el Oricon Chart, y salto al #3 al día siguiente. Un Álbum fue lanzado mas tarde ese año. Regreso a Corea En el 2008, SS501 regreso a Corea con su single "Deja vu" lanzado el 8 da Marzo del 2008 y comenzaron su regreso en M Countdown de Mnet. Después del éxito de "Deja vu", comenzaron a promover su segundo single "A song calling for you". Realizaron su última presentación en Music Bank el 6 de Junio del 2008, para regresar a sus actividades en Japón. Boys Before Flowersthumb|Boys Before Flowers El 2 de Octubre del 2008, un anuncio oficial confirmo a Kim Hyun Joong como parte del elenco de la versión Coreana de Hana Yori Dango, también conocida como Boys Before Flowers, la cual se transmitió a comienzos del 2009 por KBS 2TV con un total de 25 episodios. Según la producción a cargo del drama Kim Hyun Joong fue seleccionado para interpretar a Hanazawa Rui o Yoon Ji Hoo, porque encajaba totalmente con el personaje. La decisión fue basada en su participación en el programa de MBC "We Got Married" en donde Kim Hyun Joong fue emparejado con la cantante Hwangbo. Subgrupo [thumb|left|[2008.11.21 U R Man]] Debido a los ocupados horarios de 2 miembros, Jung Min participando del musical "Grease" y Hyun Joong grabando el drama, el álbum de SS501 que debía ser lanzado dentro del 2008 fue pospuesto para Julio del 2009. En lugar de eso, un subgrupo fue formado. Inicialmente querían usar Triple S como nombre, pero rechazaron la idea ya que pensaban que los 5 miembros siempre serian como 1. Luego el 25 de noviembre del 2008 lanzaron un álbum especial " U R Man" bajo el nombre de SS501. Los tres miembros del grupo también participaron de un cameo en el capitulo numero 4 de "Boys Before Flowers" presentándose en un club cantando "U R Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "U R Man", pasaron a promover 내 머리가 나빠서 (Because I am stupid), una canción para el OST de Boys Before Flowers. La canción fue muy bien recibida debido al éxito del drama. Ganaron el premio a la "Canción del mes (Feb)" en la edición #32 de Cyworld Digital Music Awards (28 Mar 09) con mas de 110,000 descargas por BGM en www.cyworld.com. 2do Album Japonés Lanzaron su 2do álbum Japonés oficial el 13 de Mayo, titulado "Al My Love". Realizaron una SS501 "ALL MY LOVE Sale Conmemoration Hand Shake Session" el 17 de Mayo en el TFT Hall en Tokio, a la cual asistieron 7.000 fans. Primer Tour por Asiathumb|1er Asia Tour Persona El grupo original, con los 5 miembros, tiene programado un regreso para el 2009. Tendrán su primer tour por Asia en Agosto del 2009, el cual incluye países como Japón, China, Taiwán, Tailandia, etc. Las entradas para los días 1ro y 2do de Agosto en Seúl se agotaron a los 30 minutos luego de que se abriera la primera venta de entradas. Simultáneamente realizaron reuniones con los fans en varios países, como en Taiwan el 28 de junio, en Hong Kong el 1ro de Julio y el 29 de agosto en Beijing. '''Calendario 1st ASIA TOUR: PERSONA in Seoul - 01 & 2 de Agosto PERSONA in Tokyo - 13 de agosto (1pm & 7pm) PERSONA in Taiwan - 17 de octubre PERSONA in Shanghai - 14 de noviembre PERSONA in HongKong - 12 de diciembre Discografía Lanzamientos coreanos Álbum #SS501 S.T 01 Now, 10 de noviembre, 2006 Singles #Warning, 25 de junio, 2005 #Snow Prince, 10 de diciembre, 2005 #Deja Vu, 13 de marzo, 2008 #화성남자, 금성여자 (Hyung Joon), 29 de Abril, 2009 Digital Singles #널 부르는 노래 (remix), 18 de Abril, 2008 #You're My Heaven, 27 de Junio, 2008 #Thank You (Kim Hyun Joong), 4 de Julio, 2008 #그 남자의 책 198쪽 (Theme Single), 07 de Octubre, 2008 #U R Man (Remix Edition), 09 de Enero, 2009 #Lonely Girl, 19 de Febrero, 2009 #Anycall Haptic Mission 2, 20 de Mayo, 2009 #We Can Fly, 12 de Junio, 2009 Mini Albums #Find, 28 de Julio, 2008 #U R Man, 21 de Noviembre, 2008 #Solo Collection, 08 de Julio, 2009 #Destination, 28 de Mayo, 2010 OST #A Surgeon Bong Dal Hee O.S.T. (SBS TV Series), 13 de Febrero, 2007 #쿵야쿵야 (KBS Animation), 24 de Abril, 2007 #Boys Before Flowers OST, 08 de Enero, 2009 #친구 - 우리들의 전설 OST (Friend, Our Legend OST), 16 de Julio, 2009 Lanzamientos japoneses Álbum 1.SS501, 24 de octubre, 2007 2.Singles, 21 de Mayo, 2008 3.U R Man (Japan Ver. Edition), Marzo, 2009 4.All my love, 13 de Mayo, 2009 Singles 1.Kokoro, 1 de agosto, 2007 2.Distance ~Kimi to no Kyori (Distance～君とのキョリ), 19 de septiembre, 2007 3.Lucky Days, 18 de Junio, 2008 DVDS 1.SS501 1st Concert DVD – Step Up - Released: December 04, 2006 Version 2.SS501 1st Concert in Osaka - Released: March 28, 2007 Version 3.SS501 The 1st Story of SS501 - Released: April 19, 2007 Version 4.SS501 Live in Japan 2007 - Released: August 29, 2007 Version 5.SS501 Let's learn Korean with SS501 - Released: November 03, 2007 Version 6.SS501 Documentary of Heart to Heart - Released: December 24, 2007 Version 7.SS501 Special Event Tour Heart to Heart - Released: February 06, 2008 Version 8.SS501 The 1st Story of SS501 - Released: February 20, 2008 Version 9.SS501 1st Maxi Single in Japan Special DVD - Released: 2008 Version 10.SS501 1st Album in Japan Special DVD - Released: 2008 Version 11.SS501 Music Clip Vol.1 DVD - Released: July 16,2008 Version 12.SS501 2008 Japan Tour DVD - Released: September 17,2008 Version 13.SS501 THE MISSION DVD - Released: May 13, 2009 Version 14.SS501 Showcase with Triple S DVD - Released: July 24,2009 Version MVS 1.Warning (경고) 2.Never Again 3.Everything 4.Snow Prince 5.Fighter 6.Unlock 7.4Chance 8.Coward (겁쟁이) 9.Kokoro 10.Distance 11.Deja Vu 12.A Song Calling For You (널부르는노래) 13.Lucky Days 14.You Are My Heaven (넌나의천국) 15.Thank you(고맙다)- Kim Hyun Joong 16.Find 17.U R Man (Released on November 24, 2008 features SS501 Project group) 18.Lonely Girl 19.Men from Mars, Women from Venus (화성남자, 금성여자) - Kim Hyung Joon 20.SS501 Solo Collection (A 20-minute MV drama) 21. Love Ya Conciertos 1.Step Up en Seul, Corea del Sur - 22 Julio 2006 2.Step Up en Busan, Corea del Sur - 05 Agosto 2006 3.Step Up en Daegu, Corea del Sur - 12 Agosto 2006 4.Concert en Osaka, Japón - 16 & 17 2006 5.Concert en Seul, Corea del Sur - 27 Diciembre 2006 6.Concert en Tokio, Japón - 13 & 14 Enero 2007 7.Concert en Shanghai, China - 17 Febrero 2008 8.Concert en Tokio, Japón - 12 & 13 Julio 2008 9.Concert en Osaka, Japón - 16 & 17 Julio 2008 10.Showcase en Bangkok, Tailandia - 29 Agosto 2008 11.Victory Concert en Los Angeles,California, USA - 21 Marzo 2009 12.Hollywood Bowl en Los Angeles,California, USA - 09 Mayo 2009 13.Concert Tour Persona en Seul, Corea del Sur - 1 & 2 Agosto 2009 Radio shows 1.Youngstreet (Kim KyuJong & Park JungMin & Heo YoungSaeng) 2.Music High (Kim Hyung Joon) Otros 1.If We're Together(우리함께라면) 2.Kim Hyun Joong & Kim Kyu Jong en "..She laughed" MV de 2Shai 3.Kim Hyun Joong en "Black Glasses" MV de Eru 4.Kim Hyung Joon - "Men from Mars, Women from Venus" MV 5.Kim Kyu Jong en "Woman are just like that (여자는 그래)" MV de Kim Dong Hee 6.Kim Hyun Joong en "Jun, Be OK" or "Ready, OK" MV de Kim Joon TV shows 1.M!Pick de M.Net 2.X-MAN de SBS 3.TVMAD.com de M.Net 4.사랑도 리필이 되나요? KBS (sitcom con Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min) 5.깨워줘서 고마워 MBC 6.키워줘서 고마워 MBC 7.Break M.Net (breakdancing drama con Kim Kyu Jong) 8.SS501 in LA 9.SS501 Japan Making the band 10.SS501 in Osaka 11.SS501 SOS de M.Net 12.SS501 Stalker de M.Net 13.Open Concert de KBS (2007) 14.SS501 The Mission de M.Net Japón (2007) 15.SS501 KM Idol World 16.Star Golden Bell KBS 17.Kim Hyung Joon 알부라리 CH.27 MC de M.Net&KM 18.SS501의 스토커 de M.Net&KM 19.TV Drama 'Spotlight' (cameo) 20.Nonstop 5 (episodios 207 & 208) 21.M.Net School Of Rock 22.상상플러스 Season 2 (Episode 1) 23.우리 결혼했어요 (We Got Married) (Kim Hyun Joong) 24.식신원정대 (Debido al horario, Kim Kyu Jong fue reemplazado por Kim Hyung Joon.) 25.꽃보다 남자 (Kim Hyun Joong) 26.M.Net Romantic Sky Peliculas Sus voces llamaron la atencion de la compañia y los invitaron a ser parte del doblaje de la pelicula animada "Pie Story". Premios 1.Mejor canción Never Again - M!Countdown 15.09.2005 2.Mejor grupo nuevo masculino - M.net KM Music Festival 27.11.2005 3.Mejor grupo nuevo masculino - SBS Gayo DaeJeon 29.12.2005 4.Mejor grupo nuevo masculino - MBC 10th Gasoo Gayojae 31.12.2005 5.Mejor canción Snow Prince - M!Countdown 05.01.2006 6.Mejor canción Snow Prince - M!Countdown 18.01.2006 7.Mejor Dance Group - M.net KM Music Festival 25.11.2006. 8.Premio Netizen a la popularidad - SBS Gayo DaeJeon 29.12.2006 9.Mejor canción Four Chance - SBS Inki Gayo 07.01.2007 10.Mejor canción Four Chance - SBS Inki Gayo 28.01.2007 11.Mejor canción Four Chance - SBS Inki Gayo 04.02.2007 12.Mejores 10 Nuevo Artistas - Japan Gold Disc Award, Japan 04.03.2008 13.Mejor Artista Asiatico - Asia Song Festival 2008 14.Mejor canción U R MAN - M!Countdown 08.01.2009 15.Mejor canción U R MAN - SBS Inki Gayo 11.01.2009 16.Mejor canción U R MAN - M!Countdown 15.01.2009 17.Premio Hallyu - Seoul Music Awards 12.02.2009 18.Premio Bonsang - Seoul Music Awards 12.02.2009 19.Canción del mes - Feb - #32 Cyworld Digital Music Awards - 28.03.2009 Galería de Fotos Enlaces externos Sitio Oficial de Corea (en coreano) Sitio Fan Oficial de Japón (en japones) Categoría:Discografía Categoría:kgrupos